ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Aura Nebula
Aura Nebula ( Nebula Aura) is a main character of the Fanfiction story Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty writing by Starlight, and the main character of his own spin-off Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty, Aura's Future that was created by Auralord55. Aura is a duelist born in the Constellation dimension and serves as a leading character in the story. Design Appearence (Arc 1) Aura is a 16 year old who has flat brown hair and blue eyes with normally a gray or black t-shirt with a light jacket or sweatshirt on top normally wearing blue jeans. (Arc 2) Aura is now almost 18, being blessed by his three dragon spirits which gave him wings to fly and the ability to breath fire, not for long periods of time by any means though. his outfit not changing Personality Aura is a funloving and caring person, willing to put anything on the line for his freinds and who he cares about. While he resided in the Standard Dimension he didn't have many friends because he was always the awkward werid kid, no one even giving him the chance except for his best friend Yuka Tsukamo, the grandson of the legendary duelist Yuma Tsukamo. While he befriends duelists on his journey Aura's hidden past is revealed in more ways then even he knew was possible. He is still his normal self, but going through his journey has put him through a lot, slowly making him question himself. Abilities Entertainment/Professional Duelist Aura was being trained to be an entertainment duelist before the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty. But that doesn't mean he was a bad duelist either. He was the winner of the teenage portion of the second Miami Tournament, where he faced many good duelists and barely left winning. After his travels however he has gotten much better at dueling and can even stand toe to toe with Reyalp Ayakashi Fire Breath Due to being blessed by the dragon spirits he gained the ability to breath fire, for a max of 5 seconds. The fire being able to melt steel in the limited amount of time he has. Flying Aura using the wings he was granted from the dragon spirits, he gained the ability to fly using his wings. Which is how he was able to get to many locations Biography Aura was born in the Constellation Dimension, but because his parents didn't feel as if it was safe enough for him so they moved to the Standard Dimension, and never told him for fear he would go. Aura was only 8 years old when his mother died, his life changed because of it. He tried to make sure no one felt like he did when his mother died, that pain, that sadness, and that his baby sister at the time felt as happy as possible. So he did his best to get better with the three monsters his father gave him, and the deck his mother gave him. Eventually he proved his worth when he won the first Miami Championship after the Dimensional War using his dragon deck and his ace monster, Amel. Many people challenged him, none succeed. One day though, he dueled Yuya Sakaki. He may of lost, but he put up a good fight. And Yuya began to train him to be an entertainment duelist Though one day he found himself staring at a rift in the middle of an alley, and walking through it found himself in the Xyz Dimension, where he met Reyalp, Dre, Mia and Oda. Where he was taken to his first encounter with Dynasty. Aura's past is more complicated then anyone believes though, and that's because he's actually a reincarnation of the dragon prince Aura Dragonia, the name of his past life, funny he kept the same name no? He had two brothers in his past life and his father always being protective over him especially, but his mother was never around, he had only seen her once. His father refusing to speak about what happened. He was killed when he sacrificed himself to stop his brother from destroying all of the valley that he lived in, by killing his brother Atheal as well. Then he was reincarnated as Aura Nebula Relationships Reyalp Ayakashi Reyalp is one of Aura's friends, and someone who has been with him through thick and thin, even when Reyalp tried to kill him. Aura always trusted Reyalp with anything, always feeling a strong bond with him, while trying to be his rival to improve both of their skills Parents Aura's parents were spiritualists, which is how he was named. They believed in things like reincarnation and things like that. But they never brought that to him, so he had his own choice in it. They cared for him and were always supportive of him. And it ate Aura up inside when his mother died. Delia Aura's sister. He always cared for Delia and was always overprotective of her, even when he wasn't around he could just sense when she was up to no good. Most of the time Delia likes to do her own thing, she doesn't even like to duel but loves watching Aura perform. Yuno Excuses Yuno is Aura's ex girlfriend. Though he still has personal feelings for her, he knows deep down that it would never work out. Yuno used to always hang with Aura when they were dating but got distant after they broke up. Aura never truly will be over her, but he will at the very least not be pained with not being with her. Atheal Atheal is Aura's brother in his past life, his twin to be exact. He used to only be after protecting Aura, but that was before Dynasty, yes he existed at the time, though a weak spirit, corrupted him, forcing aura to stop him, killing both himself and Atheal. However Atheal has lost his memories of his corruption, and he as well was reincarnated. Duels Deck Category:Characters